Aquaman
Orin '''is the Atlantean King of the underwater city of Atlantis, going by the alias of '''Aquaman. As a half Atlantean, Curry has an enhanced physiology and superhuman abilities, making him an extremely powerful being, especially while wielding the Trident of Neptune. His mother was an Atlantean called Atlanna, while his father, Thomas Curry, was a Human. He lived with his father Thomas in a lighthouse on the surface dweller's world as Arthur Curry before claiming his birthright as the King of Atlantis and the Seven Seas. Biography Early Life Orin was born on the surface world, to the lighthouse keeper Thomas Curry and Atlanna, who was secretly the Queen of Atlantis, the lost underwater city. He was given the surface name of 'Arthur Curry' and Atlanna left, with Arthur growing up alone with his father. He soon began to realize that he had special powers, that he could breathe under water, communicate with sea life and Super Strength. He soon learned of his Atlantean birth right as King of Atlantis. Becoming Aquaman At some unknown point, Orin was spotted by some underwater United States Armed Forces surveillance drones inside the wreck of an old sunken ship deep in the ocean. He then destroyed the drone with his Trident of Neptune and swam away at Super Speed. Powers and Abilities * Atlantean Hybridized Physiology: Like most Atlanteans Arthur Curry is an offshoot homosapian who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to either Aquaman's chimeric nature or his heritage to royal blood, he possesses a number traits other's of his mother's side of the species do not, for instance while he shares many of their faults he can spend an elongated time out of the water with little ill effect and is shown to be 20-50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other Merefolk is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but can easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep as well as harsh natures of the sea itself. Making Arthur among other things a super-Atlantean as well as super-human. ** Superhuman Durability: Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break on his body, surviving an RPG blowing in his face and thrive in the darkest deepest bowls of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. He can even live through falling back to earth after being launched into orbit by Mera, coming back down hard on top of a sea monsters head, without injury. *** Energy-Heat Resistance: Having taken and lived through multiple energy blasts in the past and been flash frozen by the dead kings ice magic. His ultimate resilience is tested when he dipped into an open lava bed beneath the sea and emerged unscathed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Aquaman is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. ** Superhuman Senses: Aquaman's senses are several times more acute than human capacity, once even hearing a police siren from several miles away. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Aquaman's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. ** Superhuman Speed: Arthur is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming. ** Superhuman Strength: Aquaman's super Atlantean status enables him to bench insurmountable amounts of weight, towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them. To knocking the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman several dozen feet away with singular blows, lifting a 160000 ton Sea Liner barehanded and as well as taking a sunken cargo ship and chucking it at the dead king. Some of his greatest feats of might however preclude pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons. To matching the legendary Hercules blow for blow. *** Super-Leaping: Aquaman can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air either from jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. ** Marine Telepathy: Aquaman doesn't actually talk to fish or other seaborn fauna, but can redirect the thought processes of their brains to compel them into helping him when he needs it. He is capable of sending out world wide telepathic broadcasts if and when necessary. He can also with great difficulty assume control over the mind of the great sea Leviathan Topo but with extreme levels of difficulty as the stress of such an act left him comatose for six months. It seems he has gotten a better control over his power as commanding topo to sunder a dreadnought from Thule wasn't as difficult as it used to be. Equipment * Trident of Neptune: Orin's primary weapon, which he frequently wields in battle. The Trident is one of the few weapons capable of actually harming an otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian like Superman. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Justice League Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Meta-Humans Category:Atlanteans Category:Magic Users Category:Aquaman Family